legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings/Characters/Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant
Click here to return to Characters page ''Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant ' "The people of the world are builders. But look into their hearts, and you will find they also have have the power to destroy. I am that power. I am destruction! And I WILL destroy you! See from there, God! The God who created the humans. -- a failed work! Cry! Scream! Beg! At least say: "Help Me" Just beg to other Gods and people help you! HAHAHAHAHA! Of course, I'm going to kill you all..."'' Diabla, also known as Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant or Eckidina KnightWalker, usually just referred to as Demon Queen, is a OC character created by Prime ShockWaveTX ''from CIS Productions. She is the true main Public Villain antagonist responsable for all bad events in the first Saga of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings, Saga AA and is the main final hidden true antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc. Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant is the first antagonist Spirit to appear in the story and the first Inverse Spirit to appear in the entire storyline. She was the Dark Empress of the Order of Terror, a new Dark Empire founded by Diabla when she came to existence. Order of Terror is a banished Dark Empire located in the depths of 13rd Multi-Universe, they are located in the 245th Universe in a planet called galaxy called Tali, it is composed by Shadow Monsters that lived in the darkness for billion years and came to serve Diabla once she became a Inverse Spirit, it is based in Illuminati organization. Order of Terror is Dark Empire that is conflict with several enslaved factions from Sith Empire. Diabla represents Thamiel in Qliphoth tree of Jewish religion as a Inverse Spirit, which means: Duality in God. Thamiel represents duality whereas Kether represents unity. Thus Thamiel is the division of that which is perfect only in unity. As a demonic order name, the Thamiel were before their 'revolt'. This signifies 'Perfection of God'. These angels sought to become more powerful by adding an Aleph to their name. They then became the 'Duality of God,' an order of the lesser demons. In the lowest state of their 'fall', they become 'the Polluted of God.' The cortex or outer form of the Thamiel is called Cathariel, 'the Broken' or 'Fearful Light of God'.” To Thamiel, “there are two demons that are attributed to stress the view that the demonic opposite of Kether is duality instead of unity and are Satan and Moloch or Malech”. Diabla is also the former director of the KnightWalker Family and KnightWalker Alliance. Diabla is literally a Spirit version of Eckidina, when Eckidina became a Spirit, under the influence of The Fallen's Essence, Diabla was born from her evil actions, what can be said she is Made of Evil from Eckidina's personality. Like Eckidina, she is the daughter of Juria KnightWalker, Kiry KnightWalker, the "mother" of Madness (her Second Form in form of a child) and the former of lover of Misogi Kumagawa. She is also the mistress of Demonio, a evil Spirit form of Misogi Kumagawa. Diabla arguably is the second catalyst antagonist of the entire Saga AA, as it because of her actions that led to Katarina Couteau to awake her true power to fight the Balam Alliance and the Abyssals while the main antagonist of the entire story, The Fallen, is the primary catalyst antagonist. Her actions also affected La Folia Rihavein's history, when Eckidina destroyed Fiore Kingdom in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine, Lucas Rihavein, La Folia's father, started to get insane because of the crisis and war that Eckidina started with destruction of Fiore Kingdom, forcing La Folia to run away from her kingdom to live a happy live, resulting in her meeting with Katarina. Most of the heroes in the history were born because of her evil acts that committed in the entire globe for years. Diabla is one of the most overpowered characters in the storyline and if not the most evil female villain in the story. Diabla became is one of the most feared beings in the Multi-Universe. Possessing incredible strength and a huge empire of conquered planets and races, she lives only to expand her influence of pain and destruction. Although she not even left from her universe, universal theorists say she could have become a new future Empress of the Balam Alliance alongside Leohart, Isaac Westcott and Hades by signing a non-aggression treaty between their Dark Empires. Diabla is considered the most powerful being that was born on Earth and her s goal was to wipe out all humans, destroy the Earth, use her Dark Empire to expand her activites and use her Spirit's powers to destroy all Spirits and living beings of all existence, so she could rewrite the Multi-Universe according to her own image; a universe where all mortal beings are killed and revived again to experience, torture, pain, suffering and fear for all eternity. At first, her goal was only to kill all humans of existence, which she considers a failed race. ---- "#-A" Tropes'' "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes''' Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings